


Evergreen Hearts

by phaletroclus



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blue Lily Lily Blue - Freeform, College, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, The Dream Thieves - Freeform, The Raven Boys - Freeform, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, The Raven King - Freeform, The Raven King Spoilers, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaletroclus/pseuds/phaletroclus
Summary: Adam Parrish gets into the college of his dreams with a full ride scholarship. Ronan Lynch wants nothing to do with school but finds himself at the same university with all his friends from back home along with the new, mysterious and cute scholarship kid. There Adam and Ronan meet and quickly fall for each other but face the difficulties of a new relationship as well as their pasts coming back to haunt them. Everyone has skeletons in the closet and at the end of the day some things are better left unsaid.





	1. Chapter 1

* **Chapter Notes: This is my first ever published work so please be kind. Also I wrote this at midnight when I couldn't sleep so there are probably mistakes whoops I'll edit them I promise. I just thought of the idea and had to write it down. I'm a sucker for College AU's so here you go! I have so much more to the story and plot already in my head including all members of the gangsey, what they're studying, all the ships and so much angst, drama, fluff and eventual smut. Stay tuned!** *

He did it, he actually did it. After four years of non stop studying, working three jobs and multiple set backs due to his family life Adam Parrish set foot in his first choice dream school, Aglionby University. He still couldn’t believe it and almost felt he didn’t deserve to be there. It was the beginning of September, the start of a new semester, and the start of a new life. Adam had always been alone, having no one to turn too or take even the slightest bit of comfort in, but he was just fine with that. He was use to being alone and not needing anyone but himself. It was Adam who made his way through high school with straight A’s. It was Adam who worked twelve-hour days just to save up what it cost to even apply to Aglionby. It was Adam who bandaged himself up after his father left him bloody and bruised. It was all Adam, no one else.

  
The sun was shinning just as bright as all the freshmen faces. Throughout the campus young college students were dragging their parents to their dorms with boxes of their belongings. It wasn’t odd to find a confused father standing in the middle of the grass with nothing but a lamp in his hand or even a mother insisting her daughter to take her beloved teddy bear. Adam was alone of course. His dad wanted nothing to do with his moving into college.

  
“ _How could you leave us that easily? After everything we’ve done for you!_ ” His father had said. His mother did nothing but stand there and watch him go.

Adam looked at his watch, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He made it.

Adam was able to easily find the dorm building he was assigned, St. Agnes Hall. It was the least impressive dormitory of the bunch, mostly reserved for the financial aid and some international students. Adam had gotten a full ride scholarship to the university however he didn’t mind where he slept. Anywhere was better than the trailer park his parents called home. With the scholarship came free room and board as well as a cheap meal plan all of which was a blessing in Adams eyes. He made his way through the doors and up the stairs to the third floor. His room was all the way at the end of the short hallway. He tried not to think about all the trips he would have to make up the stairs and down the hall to get his things up into his room. It was only him and his small crappy car after all, but they both made it this far. Normally students would unlock their dorm room with their student ID card however St. Agnes Hall was the oldest of the dormitories and hadn't been renovated in years so Adam was stuck unlocking his room with a good old fashion key. The door squeaked open and he was in. There was a small single bed, a nice sized desk with built in shelves with a large closet next to it. Next to the closet was a door leading to the tiny bathroom. St. Agnes dorms were the only ones where students didn’t have a roommate, the reason being was that they were so small you could barely fit one person in it let alone two. Adam didn’t mind. No matter how small the space was he was just happy to call it his own.

He put his backpack down on the bed and started to take it all in. He was really here at his dream school. He really did make it. After a few minutes he snapped out of it and braced himself for the multiple trips up the stairs with his things. He left his backpack, grabbed his ID and keys before heading to the door. He opened the door only to be greeted by a dark haired guy with his fist raised as if ready to knock.

“Oh hey!” the guy beamed.

“Hi,” Adam replied and shifted his weight.

“What’s up? I’m Henry. I was just going around introducing myself to people. You know meeting new people, making friends, all that college stuff.”

“You didn’t waste any time.” Adam replied.

  
“Nope, gotta make friends and make friends fast.”

  
Adam blinked and shifted his weight again awkwardly.

  
“So uh, do you live in St. Agnes?”

  
Henry laughed. “Oh no I live over in Litchfield.”

  
Litchfield, as in the one of the elite dorms on campus for the most elite students. It was no wonder Henry was beaming with confidence and social charm. He must have been one of those students Adam had tried so desperately to be like in high school, the ones that have it all and know it. But Adam knew he would never be like them, no not until he earned it.  
Henry read the confused look on Adams face. The Litchfield dorms were on the other side of campus. Why was this kid here knocking on his door?

  
“Don’t read too much into it,” Henry laughed. “I see people, hunt them out, befriend them and the rest is history! It always worked out for me in the past. I guess I just have a social knack.”

  
Adam couldn’t guess this guys true intentions but he did seem genuine and well, nice. He didn’t seem like the jerks Adam knew throughout high school. Adam was always good at reading people, almost sensing people in a way. He was an observant being who so often hid in the background only to get a better look at those around him. He knew how to blend in and use that to his advantage later. So for the time being he decided to do just that.

  
“It’s nice to meet you Henry.” He finally spoke with a small grin. Henry smiled back and noticed Adams room behind him.

  
“That’s all you brought?” He questioned.

  
Adam laughed at that. “No, I was actually just about to go get the rest of my stuff.” He jingled the keys in his hand and closed the door behind him before locking it.

  
“Oh do you need a hand?” Henry asked. “I’m already all moved in. Movers are great like that. They come to your house at the break of dawn which kind of sucks but they get everything out and where it needs to be.”

  
Adam couldn’t relate.

  
“Anyways,” Henry continued. “I’ve got nothing to do and I’m meeting some friend down on the quad in a little. I’m sure they’d be happy to help.”

  
Adam appreciated the offer. He wasn’t looking forward to lugging two suitcases and boxes of things up two flights of stairs but at the same time he was Adam Parrish. He did everything alone and his way. He would never ask for help from those closest to him let alone strangers.

  
“That’s nice of you to offer but it’s fine really.”

  
“Suit yourself,” Henry shrugged. “I’ll see you around Adam.” And with that Henry started down the hall and disappeared down the staircase.

Adam was left standing in front of his door. He didn’t know what to think of that encounter. Henry seemed like a nice guy but he still couldn’t understand why he came all this way to say hello. Trying not to think too much into Adam made his way to his car.

  
The quad was a large grass field at the center of the campus. It was a bit of a safe haven for the students, full of benches, picnic tables, trees to shade you from the sun and was the overall hang out spot on campus. At the center of it was a large evergreen green where a group of five kids sat overlooking everything and everyone.

  
“...and that's why roommate is a complete idiot!”

  
“Relax Jane. It’s the first day after all.” Gansey said and adjusted his glasses.

  
“Yeah besides, you’re going to be sleeping at Ganseys apartment every night.” Henry teased.

  
“Shut up Cheng.” Blue hissed. She leaned back against the trunk of the tree and looked out into the sea of students. Noah did the same and then looked over to the fifth member of the group.

  
The air was silent.

  
“You’re staring again,” Noah spoke.

  
“No I’m fucking not.” Ronan Lynch barked.

  
“You totally were Lynch,” Blue exclaimed. “You’ve done nothing but stare since you first spotted him.”

  
“Our little Ronan has a crush.” Henry beamed.

  
“Fuck you all.” Ronan stood up and stretched his legs, which left him a few paces in front of the others who still sat beneath the tree.

  
The air fell silent again. Ronan couldn’t tell how much time had passed as he watched the same kid make three trips to his car and back across the quad. To anyone else they wouldn’t have noticed the sandy brown haired kid but to Ronan that was the only person he saw.

A moment past.

  
“Cheng,” Ronan spoke, cocking his head to the side. “What did you say his name was again?”

  
Henry smiled at the inquiry. “Adam.” He replied

  
“ _Adam_ ,” Ronan breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is a small precious bean, Gansey is a nerd and the two meet.

Adam collapsed on his bed exhausted. Four trips in total it took to finally settle in. By the end of it he was dripping sweat, feet aching from walking and out of breath from the last trek up the stairs. He laid there for a minute and stared up at his ceiling still taking everything in. Once he caught his breath and his feet didn’t scream when he stood up he made his way to his tiny bathroom to shower. Although it was September the southern summer heat was not going to let up anytime soon and wouldn’t until the middle of the month. Adam looked forward to the cooler weather, to school, to his new routine, to his new life. After washing away the sweat and some fatigue Adam quickly changed into a pair loose black jeans and a causal tee shirt. Classes didn’t start until next week, which gave the students time to settle in both physically and socially. But Adam was already as settled as he could be and was eager for classes to start. At the same time it was something for him to do, tasks to tick of his to do lists, all things that he was use too in his old routine. Routine was important to Adam. It gave him a sense of purpose, getting things done and without it, at least not for a week, Adam didn’t know what he was going to do.

After getting changed Adam towel dried his hair, he couldn’t afford the luxury of a hairdryer. His hair fell around his face as he stared at himself in the mirror. Sometimes he didn’t recognize the person staring back. Sometimes he saw what perhaps everyone else saw, a broken kid from a broken home. One of his biggest fears was that people could read him easily. In spite of this Adam didn’t make an effort to be someone he was not. He was far from broken.

With his towel hung up to dry Adam glanced around his now crammed room. He got a headache just from looking at all his unpacked things and wanted nothing to do with them after lugging everything around for the past hour. Instead he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

It was the early evening at this point at the quad was in bustling. Tables had been set up for a welcome ceremony and club fair. Hundreds of students gathered to take a look at all the university had to offer. There were tables for every club, volunteer organizations, fraternities, sororities, internships, charities and even part time jobs the school had available for students. Adam had picked up a fair share of brochures on part time jobs throughout the campus such as a part time waiter at the local restaurant, a barista position at the campus coffee shop and perhaps the most interesting, a part time mechanic for the auto engineering program, which was what Adam was majoring in. He would apply to everything of course and secure a way of income for the time being. He needed one sooner than later. The money for his scholarship had not fully come through yet so he was on his own with his first college expenses such as books, food and anything else he needed. Until then Adam would live like he lived for the past eighteen years.

Adam made his way to the bookstores table where he signed up for special offers and coupon codes. He looked up and was handed a bag of free school supplies. The first fifty kids to register and sign up at the bookstores emails were given a prize of highlighters, pens, a notebook and folders. Adam rejoiced at the bag of goodies that would hold him over until he could buy more supplies with his scholarship. He smiled at the girl working the desk and turned to leave, that’s when he noticed the odd table across from him. There was nothing on it but a white tablecloth that read DWK Club along with a thick and rather old looking brown journal stuffed full with papers. A particular student sat there flipping through the journal almost forgetting that there was a fair going on around him. He seemed to care less about what was going on around him and more about what was between those tattered pages. Adam’s curiosity took hold of him and he walked over to the table. The student had noticed Adam walk over but made no effort to look up from his book.

“Are you interested in join the DWK club?” he asked, eyes still on his book.

Adam glanced at the letters on the tablecloth once more, trying to figure out just what they stood for.

“A fraternity?”

The boy finally looked up at Adam question.

“God no,” he chuckled.

“Tell me,” he began placing his elbows on the table and leaned closer to Adam as if to tell him a secret. “What do you know about dead welsh kings?”

Adam blinked and looked back at the letters.

“The Dead Welsh Kings Club?” he questioned.

“Exactly!” Gansey exclaimed. “We here at the DWK club pride ourselves in hunting the kings of the past. Well more specifically one in particular.”

Adam held back a laugh and let Gansey go on.

“There’s said to be ley lines, energy if you will, all around us,” he leaned in closer sharing another secret. “Some are said to run through this very university. And with them comes a way to the kings. Or king in this case.” He raised his eyebrows as if to convince Adam further. Instead Adam shifted his newly acquired bag of school supplies on his shoulder.

“Right,” Adam replied confused and a bit worried for this kids mental wellbeing.

“What do you say?”

Adam didn’t know what to say. He still wasn’t entirely sure what this kid was talking about let alone trying to sell. That being said he felt as if he needed to be apart of whatever it was this guy was doing. He had a way with words, a way with people it seemed, where others just naturally flocked to him. He adjusted his glasses and closed his journal.

“So, what do you say?” He repeated.

Adam hesitant but only for a second then nodded.

“Alright,” he shrugged. “I’m in.”

What did he have to lose? Not much if he was honest with himself.

“Great!” Gansey beamed and stood up before reaching his fist out. Adam bumped it awkwardly and Gansey smiled.

“Gansey.” He said gesturing towards himself.

“Adam.”

“Nice to meet you,” Gansey began gathering his things, by that meaning his journal and the lonely white table cloth. “Our first meeting is tomorrow night at seven in Monmouth Hall just at the top of the hill overlooking the quad. Do you know where it is?”

Adam knew exactly where it was. It was the most expensive dorm students could live in. Nothing short of ivy league status with beautiful old fashion architecture, marble columns and statues, tons of windows that poured in natural light, along with hundreds of portraits of the old prestigious alumni students. It reeked of status and it sat at the top of the hillside that overlooked almost all of the campus. The university was its shadow.

Adam nodded. “Yeah I know where it is.”

“Excellent!” Gansey smiled again, a smile Adam thought was perfect if he was to run for president someday. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.” He began walking away, with his journal held tightly before swishing the tablecloth behind and over his shoulder.

“Excelsior!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gansey sucks at being a wingman, Noah gets thrown out a window and Adam and Ronan finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably mistakes I know and I'm sorry! I will go back and edit its just that when I finish a chapter I want to get it up as soon as possible so forgive me if there are mistakes ahh enjoy!

Adam had checked his watch for what was now the third time in the past twenty minutes. He had been sprawled out on his bed staring up at the ceiling for hours. He’d done just about everything he could do to kill time throughout the day. He had slept in, for Adam Parrish sleeping in meant that he didn’t need to be up before the sun, a routine he had fallen into while working three jobs back home. He decided to live on the edge and sleep in until nine thirty. After he got up and dressed he made up his mind to explored in and around the dining halls.

Dark mahogany wood filled the entire dining hall, as it did with most of the interior of the university. The deep wood made up the benches, tables and walls which were accompanied by some stained glass windows as well as massive chandeliers and oil paintings of old the alumni and professors. It was a fancy school and Adam was not a fancy boy. After breakfast Adam walked around the vacant quad, which seemed like an entirely different space now that it wasn’t filled with hundreds of students. He noticed the large evergreen tree at the center of the field. It almost seemed out of place there. It was the only evergreen outside of the large forest neighboring that of Monmouth Hall. Adam had heard a group of students talking about the forest at breakfast.

 

_“I heard it’s haunted.”_

_“How can a forest be haunted?”_

_“No he’s right. Didn’t you ever hear the stories?”_

_“I’m switching halls I’m not living next to that place.”_

After walking around for a while Adam couldn’t think of anything else to do. He had a few hours to spare before his mysterious club meeting so he went back to his room defeated.

 

He checked his watch again and grunted at how slow time was passing. He knew it wouldn’t be this way once classes started. For Adam there were never enough hours in the day and right now he wished there were less. He sat up and rubbed his eyes annoyed. He couldn’t figure out why he was so eager to go to this odd meeting. He blamed it on having nothing else to do but still something was still off about it. Adam never let people in, for good reasons of course. Letting people in gave the other person an advantage of hurting you. It was better to stay guarded and keep quiet. It was better to blend in and just carry on. Adam did not go to school to make friends. He went to school to get out of the hellhole that was his life. Making friends would only help jeopardize everything he had worked for and between the choice of making friends or being alone Adam knew which one was the wiser choice. But something struck a chord in him in regards to the student with the journal from yesterday. It was as if he was a magnet and Adam could help but feel pulled towards him and what he was doing, which made waiting around until seven o’clock that night all the more insufferable.

 

 -

 

“Gansey this is ridiculous.” Blue sighed.

 

“This was the only room they had left.” He exclaimed.

 

“I can see why.” Henry added.

 

The three of them arrived early to the clubroom in the hopes of seeing what kind of room they would be working with for the semester but it turned out they would be cleaning it up the entire year instead. White sheets covered most of the furniture that was dusty both on and under them. There were a total of two desks, a large table with some beat up chairs around it, a random couch in the corner, various mountains of god knows what under white sheets and an army of dust bunnies on the floor. To their understanding this room used to be an old classroom, that turned into a supply closet, that turned into a mess of miscellaneous objects, that eventually turned into a forgotten disaster. No one had touched this room in over fifty years most likely and now it belonged to them.

 

“You would think a place like Aglionby would uphold and clean up these sorts of things.” Henry said running a finger along the dusty table.

 

“Careful Cheng,” Blue hissed. “Your white privilege is showing.”

 

Henry held his arms up in surrender. “I’m not even white!”

 

Gansey interjected at this point. “Yeah it needs some work but we can get it cleaned and how we want it soon. What’s nice is that we’re the only club that meets in Monmouth that means quiet and not…” he hesitated thinking of what word to use to fill in the gap.

 

“Interrupted.” He finally answered.

 

“Interrupted?” Henry questioned.

 

Blue jumped up and sat on the table.

 

“Meaning less explanations,” she began. “The less people around here to poke their noses in our business the better. Things like ley lines and dead kings are pretty difficult to explain to people if they even decide listen at that point.”

 

Henry nodded in understanding.

 

“Besides we’ve been doing just fine with the five of us,” Blue continued.

 

“Six.” Gansey corrected.

 

“What?” Blue asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Six. I invited a sixth member.”

 

Blue stared at him confused while Henry glanced back and forth between the two as if he was watching a tennis match.

 

“When and how did you manage to make a sixth friend?” Blue snapped.

 

“Hey! I have lots of friends.” Gansey retaliated.

 

“What’s the big deal?” Henry shrugged. “One extra person isn’t going to hurt us,” he continued and turned towards Gansey.

 

“But I’m curious about who you found in only one day of being here?”

 

“That kid Adam you told us about.”

 

Henry and Blues eyes went wide and both stared at Gansey in disbelieve. They were frozen long enough that Gansey was almost tempted to wave his hand in front of one of their faces to bring them back down to earth but he resisted.

 

“What?” he finally asked.

 

“Do you have a death wish?” Blue exclaimed.

 

“Gansey, did you think about how the others in the group are going to react to this new member?” Henry explained.

 

Gansey arched his brows still confused.

 

“Noah could care less and Ronan could care less than that.” He answered.

 

Blue cupped her face in her hands. Her boyfriend was brilliant yes but also a complete moron.

 

“Gansey…” she said slowly then sat up straight. “You know what you're right. They won’t mind.”

 

“Are you craz-” but his words were cut short but Blues infamous glare. He followed Blues lead, stood up straight as well and cleared his throat.

 

“Yeah you’re right I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

 

-

 

Adam found the room with ease and with time to spare. The walls in his dorm room seemed to be closing in on him so he left early and therefore arrived early. He could hear voices coming from the other side of the door but decided to be polite and knock. The voices went silent and all that followed after were footsteps and the sound of the door opening.

 

“Hey! Welcome.” Gansey beamed and gestured Adam in.

 

“Thanks,” Adam muttered and stepped inside. Blue sat in the same spot on the table with Henry in a chair next to her. Adam noticed the same journal from yesterday on the table and not much else besides the rooms clutter.

“Quite the clubroom.” 

 

“Yeah well we didn’t really get a choice in it,” Blue hissed.

 

Henry waved in Adams direction.

 

“Nice to see you again man.” He smiled. “You settling in alright?”

 

Adam breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar face.

 

“Yeah,” he smiled. “It’s been ok so far. As ok one day can be I guess, thanks.”

 

“That’s good dude.” Henry directed his smile towards Blue and continued their conversation.

 

Adam rubbed the back of his neck and stepped more towards the center of the room where the table sat. He noticed the light from the lampposts around the quad reflecting through the large windows on the opposite wall to the door. To the left was the quad itself, brightly lit and inviting. To the right was forest that Adam had heard all about this morning. Its face was dark and eerie, showing no sign of light from within. Adam made his way over to the window to get a better look.

 

“Call her whatever you want Cheng I still think she’s an idiot…” Blue and Henry picked up where they left off in their discussion about Blues overly annoying roommate.

 

Adam tuned them out and focused on the forest. He felt the same pull from the woods as he did when he first met Gansey, only now that he was with Gansey the pull from the forest almost seemed stronger. He felt his palms sweat and hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He didn't need to tune Blue and Henry out anymore because all he could hear was a murmur in his ear. Someone or something was whispering to him and Adam listened close to figure out what it was they were saying...

A door slammed. 

Adam snapped out of his trance like state at the sound of it. The loud crash triggered the animal instinct in Adam to hide. It was something he was use to doing while growing up, whether it was the smash of a beer bottle on the floor, the slamming of doors or even the sound of his mother being slapped. Adam hid at these sudden sounds for his own safety and it had become second nature to him by this point. Here Adam had nowhere to hide so instead he stayed still and continued to stare out the window, paralyzed by the loud crash.

 

“He threw me out the window!” A voice called out and followed by a sharp laugh.

Ronan appeared in the doorway waving his hand, dismissing Noahs cry.

 

“You’re always talking about how you’re dead inside, thought I would try and help you out.” He explained, throwing himself into one of the chairs and putting his feet up on the table.

 

Adam caught his breath and tried to calm his heart rate down but his ears were still ringing. He rubbed his hands together and turned around to face the others, which made the old floorboard creek loudly.

 

Ronan looked up at the sudden noise then noticed the other and immediately threw his feet down from the table as if he did something wrong. The others joined Ronan and all turned towards Adam. He was staring and Adam was staring back.

“Everyone,” Gansey proclaimed. “Say hello to our sixth member of the group.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gangsey is introduced, Ronan doesn’t know how to make friends and Adam snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I'm so sorry for the hiatus. I don't know why I decided to start a work right when school started maybe because I like to suffer...but I'm back with this chapter and have so many ideas and plans on where to take this work. It's getting it all down on paper that's the hardest but I love writing about these precious dorks! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a comment telling me what you think, etc. Thank you for waiting. Enjoy!
> 
> * Apologizes for any spelling/grammatical mistakes. Help me I can't spell. *

Adam leaned back in his chair with his hand over his chest still trying to calm his heartbeat. It was Gansey who noticed how pale he went while standing next to the window and offered him a seat. All eyes were on him as he sat down so he tried to ignore them and focus on his breathing.

“I’ve never seen someone go that pale before. Are you sure you’re ok?” Blue asked.

“Yeah,” Adam nodded. “I’ve been getting over being sick.” He lied.

“Still,” Noah interjected. “Someone doesn’t turn that color unless they’re dead or near death.”

Adam never really thought of death before, it only crossed his mind certain nights when his father was particularly angry, but that wasn’t a good conversation topic. He looked over to Noah.

“And how would you know that, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m an anthropology major.” Noah beamed. “More specifically osteology, the study of bones. It’s kind of my thing.” He pointed to a skull and cross bones pin on his denim jacket along with a skateboard and snow globe.

Adam nodded and took a deep breath. He didn’t remember sitting down in the chair. All he could remember was the loud crash of the door. He kept telling himself he was safe here and urging his heart to calm down. Ronan had exiled himself to the far side of the table while the other five stood or sat close to Adam.

 

“I guess now is a good a time as ever,” Gansey said and placed his hands at his sides. “Adam I’d like to introduce you to the members of the DWK Club-”

“I wish you’d stop calling us that.” Blue complained, cutting Gansey off.

“What? We needed a name Jane.”

“When you said you were going to give us a name I didn’t think it would be that lame.”

“You think it’s lame?” Gansey said heartbroken clutching his chest. “I’m hurt.”

“You’ll live.”

Gansey put his hand on the back of Adams chair and directed his attention to the rest of the group.

“Anyway, that’s Blue she’s majoring in Gender Studies. ”

“And don’t you forget it boys!” Blue exclaimed and crossed her arms.

“Noah,” Gansey continued. “Like he said is an anthropology major with a concentration in osteology.”

Noah smiled at Adam and Adam nodded in return.

“Henry here is majoring in robotics.”

Henry smiled at his name and rubbed the back of his neck. “Gosh Gansey you’re making me blush.”

Gansey shook his head and then gestured to himself. “I’m majoring in international relations. And lastly,” they all turned to the sulking figure at the end of the table. “Ronan is majoring in Latin.”

He didn’t move or even acknowledge the mention of his name. Instead he sat there looking out the window like a tortured soul.

“Ronan…majoring in Latin?” Henry murmured. “I thought you were undecided or doing liberal studies.”

 

Ronan slammed his hand down on the table.

 

“And what made you think that Cheng?” He barked.

 

Henry, unfazed by Ronan’s reaction stared at him.

 

“I’m just surprised is all. School’s not your thing Lynch and out of all the subjects and majors to pick from you choose Latin?”

 

“Fucking Latin.” Ronan answered.

 

Adam looked over to Ronan. His features were sharply outlined by the light coming from the outside lampposts. The shadows of the dimly lit room danced across his face, something Adam kept staring at without realizing. His skin was pale with not a blemish in sight, his jawline, the nape of his neck, his buzzed head, everything. Adam had to make himself look away and stared at his hands. Tanned, calloused, bruised and covered in small scars from work or from defending himself when he was brave enough too.

 

‘ _Ugly, worthless, a waste…’_

 

He shook away those thoughts, now wasn’t the time for them. His hands and body reminded him of where he came from and where he left. He was a worthless boy from a broken place, nothing more nothing less.

 

“It’s nice to meet you all.” He finally spoke looking up from his hands.

 

Henry slapped Adam on the back. “The pleasure is all ours!”

 

Adam tensed at the gesture and Ronan took notice, lifting an eyebrow. He shifted his weight in the chair and put his elbows on the table.

 

“Alright Gansey, start talking. Why are we in this shithole of a room?”

 

Adam looked over to Ronan. That’s when he noticed his heart rate. It had calmed down since he sat down but when he looked over at the other he felt it pick up. Ronan met his eye and suddenly Adams heart rate calmed. Adam couldn’t understand this sense of calm while looking at the dark outlines of Ronan. How can someone so sharp calm the brokenness of Adam Parrish? Something was happening and he couldn’t look away.

 

“This was the only room they had left.” Gansey answered.

“No wonder,” he huffed. “Why do we need a room anyway?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Blue interjected. “Do you want the whole school to know? Parade around what we do…what _you_ do.” Her words were sharp but Ronan was sharper.

 

“I don’t do anything.” Ronan spit and swung his legs back up on the table.

 

“Bullshit.” Blue snapped.

 

“Jane!” Gansey gasped at looked at Ronan. “I blame you for this.”

 

Ronan lifted his hands and laughed. “Don’t blame me for your girlfriends mouth.”

 

Adam sat there wondering what it was they did as a club. He tried to make sense of it all. He tried to connect the dots but he couldn’t. There were no dots to connect. The members seemed like an odd pair, a band of misfits that he couldn’t figure out how or even why they were all friends. He especially couldn’t figure out why they asked him to join. Although he was confused by their mysterious goal he couldn’t help but be lured into it as well. He thought of when he first met Gansey and how he had agreed to join knowing nothing of the group. He thought of the forest and how he felt some sort of energy from within him stirring. But the strongest by far was the feeling of something pulling him towards the jerk at the end of the table. Adam couldn’t explain it just as much as he couldn’t stop glancing towards him.

 

“What is it you do?” He finally asked.

 

Ronan’s eyes shifted, annoyed at the question. “It’s none of your fucking business.”

 

“I’m here aren’t I?” Adam said in defense. “I was asked to come and join. Shouldn’t I know what you guys do? What we are suppose to do?”

 

“We?” Ronan snarled. “There is no we. Who the hell are you? What do you do?”

 

Something in Adam snapped at that moment. He had enough of Ronan and his sarcasm. He shot up out of his seat, his chair fell to the floor behind him and his hands were at his side balled into fists.

 

“I work my ass off. I study. I get good grades. I support myself. I got into this school that apparently lets assholes like you in. Don’t talk down to me when you know nothing about me. You don’t know anything!”

 

The room went silent. Ronan was paralyzed in his seat, eyes wide staring at Adam. His mouth hung open as if in the middle of a comeback but nothing came out. He sat there like everyone else, shocked and not knowing what to say next. Adam zoomed back in on myself and realized what he had said, what he had done. The one opportunity to make friends and easily transition into the college life and experience was gone. He messed up, like he always felt he did.

 

‘ _Ugly, worthless, a waste…’_

He stepped back from the table, his eyes glanced from Ronan to Gansey. He nearly stumbled on the chair that now lay on the floor as he retreated.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” he muttered and bolted for the door. It slammed shut and the room remained silent apart from the sound of Adams footsteps descending down the hall.

 

The air was still. They all just stared at Ronan whose eyes were fixed on the door as if it would open again. Gansey propped the chair back up and threw himself in it. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. His dark circles from lack of sleep became more apparent whenever he took his glasses off as well as his natural state. He looked like the Gansey they all knew and not the Gansey future president the rest of the world knew. He was a sleep-deprived hunter of kings who would stop at nothing to find what he was looking for. He drew in a breath and let it out.

 

“I think that was the first person ever to stand up to you Ronan.” He mustered.

 

Ronan sat back and crossed his arms. “You’re forgetting my asshole of a brother.”

 

“A stranger stood up to Ronan Lynch,” Blue added. “That kids got some balls.”

 

Gansey was too tired to react to Blues way of wording it but either way she was right. Ronan ran his hands over his head.

 

“Why did you even invite him? Why was he here? We don’t need him!” Ronan projected.

 

Gansey looked over to Henry. “Tell him.”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

At Ronan’s question Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out his infamous robotic bee. The group had known Henry liked to tinker with all things robotic and his bees came in handy whenever they needed them. They were also great at scaring the shit out of Gansey whenever Ronan desired to do so but Ronan knew this time it wasn’t a prank.

 

“I’m not following Cheng.”

 

Henry activated the insect and it bee lined straight to the closed door.

“That’s why,” Henry spoke. The group stared at him, some more confused than others.

 

“I carry this little guy wherever I go. On the day we all moved in it went ballistic. I thought at first it was just a malfunction, a glitch of some sort, but when I opened it up it seemed absolutely fine. I couldn’t figure it out. It kept wanted to fly away as if I put coordinates in it and it was just leading me to them but I didn’t do anything to it.”

 

Henry stood, walked over to the door and cupped the artificial bee in his hands. He turned to face the rest of the group.

 

“So I let it fly to wherever it was trying to get to and I followed it. It wasn’t flying to a place like I originally thought. It was flying to a person.”

 

“Don’t tell me your little bee flew to that kid and that’s why he’s here.” Ronan complained.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you Lynch. I met him outside his dorm room. The bee was going crazy in my pocket as I introduced myself to him.”

 

“Ronan,” Gansey stepped in at this point. “Wouldn’t you say it’s odd that the bee flew to a stranger instead of one of us? It’s strange. Don’t you think it’s trying to tell us something? That we need Adam in order to make our next move.”

 

“We don’t even know what our next move is Gansey!” Ronan barked. “What’s that kid going to do for us? You’re willing to risk everything we’ve done just to take him under our wing? Do you understand what’s at risk if he finds out about us…about _me_!?” Ronans voice cracked, fear seeping through his veins.

 

“I don’t know why we need him Ronan.” Gansey answered back calmly. “All I know is that we do. I don’t know how he fits into the puzzle but I know he’s a missing piece.”

 

Ronan stood up from his seat and rubbed his head once more. “I don’t like it.” He murmured. “I don’t trust him.”

 

Gansey looked at him, his brows casted down and eyes doing all the talking. Ronan rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

 

“I trust you Dick.” Ronan grunted and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “But I swear to god if something happens or if he tries anything-”

 

“You’ll deal with it,” Blue cut him off. “Bash his face in blah blah blah…we know Ronan.”

 

Ronan flipped her off and headed towards the door.

 

“Party's over, I’m going to bed.” He turned the doorknob and glanced back to those around the table, the friends he both loved and hated some days. “Don’t come crying to me when that kid turns around and stings you. And Cheng, kept your fucking bee in check.”

 

The door slammed and the air went cold.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan tries to apologize, Adam hates the moon and vows to not let anyone in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short and really overdue, I'm sorry about that! But I wanted to get something posted. I'm really enjoying writing this so it will definitely continue, it's just that I have life to deal with as well (school,work,etc.) But I promise I will not abandon this work, I love these characters and series too much! It's also a matter of trying to work out where I want to take this work as well...I haven't plotted it all out yet I just sort of write. 
> 
> Anyways,  
> Thank you for your patience, comments, kudos and support!

The cold night air snapped at Ronan's skin as he left Monmouth. His leather jacket didn’t do much in protecting him from the changing seasons. Gansey was always telling him to invest in a winter jacket but Ronan would just dismiss it, saying true southerners didn’t wear winter jackets. Still, something made him shiver as he stepped outside but it wasn’t the temperature. He strolled down the sidewalk that lay parallel to the quad. A series of dimly lit lampposts ran down the sidewalk as well and circled the large grassy field. They, along with the stars were the only sources of light within miles. Aglionby was in the heart of the southern hills and mountains. It was a college town and nothing else. It was quiet just like its forests, but the forests always had something to say if the right person was listening. Ronan stared up at the stars trying to make out what constellations he could remember. He remembered his father and their many nights of sitting out on the porch of the barns staring up at the dark sky in order to find the stars. Ronan closes his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them he followed a trail of stars down to the top of the evergreen tree that sat in the middle of the quad. He followed its branches down to its trunk and that’s when he saw Adam. He was sat against the tree looking out towards the neighboring forest. Ronan shivered for the boy who was in nothing but a tee shirt and jeans. He took a step forward trying to dismiss the sight of the other but couldn’t. Instead he grunted and made his way over.

 

“This is quite the dorm you have here.” Ronan called out, his feet crushing the fallen leaves on the ground. Adam kept his eyes forward.

 

“If you’re here to be an asshole then go away.” He muttered and tucked his hands under his armpits in an attempt to hide his shivering.

 

Ronan sat down against the tree making sure to keep somewhat of a distance. He looked back up at the sky as if it would tell him what to say next.

 

“Look I’m not as shitty as you think I am, ” he finally spoke.

 

“Is that your way of saying sorry?” Adam questioned and turned towards the other. He was taken back again by Ronans features. The moonlight streamed through the branches of the tree and knew how to cast itself perfectly on Ronans face. Adam suddenly hated the moon.

 

“Alright I’m sorry. There, happy now?”

 

“That’s not usually how apologizes go.” Adam muttered.

 

Ronan ran his hands over his head, a nervous tendency he had since childhood.

 

“Look it’s not everyday we let-” he hesitated then corrected himself. “It’s not everyday I let people-.” 

 

Ronan shifted awkwardly against the tree trunk and grunted. His head was buzzing with explanations and what made it worse was the kid who sat opposite him. He was too distracting for Ronan to even articulate a proper sentence. He gave up and rubbed his head once more.

“Fuck this is going to sound cheesy as fuck but,” Ronan continued to struggle gathering the words in his head, forget about saying them out loud. He couldn’t focus on anything but the boy sitting right next to him and it infuriated him to no end.

 

Adam took note of Ronans internal struggle and leaned back against the tree.

 

“You felt threatened.” Adam replied. “Some stranger entered your circle, came into your territory and you felt threatened. I get it.”

 

He hit the nail on the head. How the hell was this kid inside Ronans head? How did he know exactly what to say and exactly when to say it? It both angered and pleased Ronan how in sync this stranger was to him. It also terrified him. Ronan opened his mouth to interject but Adam continued.

 

“I’m not up to anything. I don’t have some kind of hidden agenda. As pathetic as this is going to sound…I just wanted to make friends.” He paused and shifted his weight. “I’m not going to take anything away from you. I wouldn’t dream of it.” He pulled his legs against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “I have nothing to give and everything to lose. You wouldn't understand.”

 

‘ _Nothing to give and everything to lose? Bullshit._ ’ Ronan thought to himself, annoyed Adam thought that lowly of himself.

 

“Everyone has something to give.” Ronan argued.

 

“If that’s true then I don’t know what mine is.”

 

Ronan shrugged and leaned back against the tree. “Maybe you’re not supposed to know right now.”

 

“Maybe,” Adam muttered and let out a breath. He was tired, it had been a long day and the cold air on his skin wasn’t helping. He didn’t notice Ronan stand up. It was only when his vision suddenly went dark that he realized Ronan had stood up, removed his leather jacket and threw it over Adams head.

 

“You’re making me fucking cold seeing you in a tee shirt.” Ronan barked.

 

Adam pulled the jacket off his head and eyed up at the other. Ronan had his arms across his chest that wore a black vest and dark jeans to match. The moonlight casted itself along the muscles of Ronans arms perfectly. Yup, Adam still hated the moon. 

 

“I’m not taking your jacket.” Adam objected but Ronan already had his back turned away from him and was starting down the pavement. Thats when he noticed the moonlight reveal Ronans tattoo along the back of his neck. Adam ears buzzed at the sight of it and he felt himself reaching for the other. He quickly pulled his hand back and stood up. 

"I don't need it, take it back." Adam called out.

 

“Too late. I’m already walking away.” Ronan replied. 

 

“Lynch!” Adam yelled in annoyance, which made Ronan stop dead in his tracks. It was the first time he had called him by a name, by his fathers name. Ronan felt his pulse quicken and cheeks grow red, which made him keep his eyes forwards for the fear of Adam noticing if he turned around. The moon wasn't hiding anything tonight.

 

He dismissed the others cry. “Goodnight!” Ronan cooed and waved his hand in the air, leaving Adam under the tree.

 

-

 

            It was 2am and Adam was still on top of his bed staring at the ceiling. He hadn’t changed out of his normal day clothes. He hadn’t changed out of Ronans jacket. It was unexpectedly warm when he put it on before heading back to his dorm. It stayed its oddly warm temperature the entire walk back to his building and Adam couldn’t be bothered to take it off. The warmth of it was one thing but the smell of leaves and pinecones was another. Adam inhaled the scent and felt calmer with each breath. He rolled over on his bed and buried his nose in his sleeve.

‘ _What am I doing_?’ he thought and shot up from the bed.

He looked at the time once more and decided to abandon the jacket for a sweatshirt and a pair of sweats. He hung it on the back of his desk chair, reminding himself to not forget to return it to its moody owner. He turned off his lights and climbed into bed. His body ached but was comforted by the somewhat soft mattress, much softer than the one in his hellhole of a childhood home. He took bliss in the comfort it gave him and made him yawn. Although his body was tired his head was buzzing. He couldn’t shake the eventful evening he had with his new club members. He nearly called them friends to Ronan. Adam was frightened by the thought of friends. The idea that others could get to know him more, to find out about his past, to notice the scars on his arms and body. He had always been alone and although the idea of others being around him comforted him a bit it was still too risky. He couldn’t risk others stepping into his past. He couldn’t risk others knowing his sob story. He wouldn’t say a thing. Not open up about anything to anyone of them. Lonely people like Adam want to reach out but at the same time wanted to stay put for the fear of looking weak. Adam wanted friends but not at the cost of them giving him pity. It was true he sometimes grew tired of being alone but he would rather be alone and safe then let others in and become vulnerable. No, he wouldn't tell anyone his story. It was his to keep.

He rolled over and let himself drift into sleep. 


End file.
